how it feels outside
by isisthewolf
Summary: Hannibal takes young Abigail under his wing, Will takes responsibility for his actions in a very different way than he had anticipated. Abigail isn't the only one haunted by her father's memory. Rated M for eventual sexual situations and ever present blood and death. Abigill!
1. Chapter 1

She takes a deep breath to steady her aim, one more as she squeezes the trigger. Recoil sends padded rubber into her shoulder, true to her teaching, with just one shot off her Winchester model 70 the doe is down. Her peripheral catches movement before a hand is on her shoulder, congratulating her on a painless take down but when she turns her father isn't there.

This is her first solo hunt, her first hunt since her family's belongings were left to her as part of the estate. His rifle had felt foreign in her hands at first, colder, heavier than it had been before. Sliding the strap over her shoulder Abigail approaches the doe, kneeling beside her and stroking the pelt tenderly before kissing her forehead "I will honour you Faline" She whispers tenderly in the deer's ear before setting both rifle and pack down. Once that is done she pulls her deer drag brace out of her pack, looping the rope around the female's neck, just below the jaw nice and snug and fits it to her drag before tugging it over her shoulders and clipping the belt. She isn't sure why she went for a doe, the majority of her mind screams at her that it is because that is how he taught her.

It takes Abigail nearly an hour to hike back to the car, exhausted and starving from the effort despite the petite size of the doe. The doe had lept with feline grace befitting of the name before Abigail's bullet downed her. Another twenty minutes sees the doe secured to the roof of her car but Abigail sits in her camo, her eyes wide and childlike even as her tongue peeks out to moisten her lips with excess saliva as a thin pink trail of blood begins to run down her windshield, glistening in the mid-morning light. Gone is the girl afraid to butcher and consume a deer, present is a young woman who had been raised twisted, not realizing that more than half the meat she fed upon the last few months was that of others near her age with moms and dads and pets and homework. She had always been a meat eater, preferring animal protein to any veg her mother attempted to make her eat as a child but now the craving for flesh has become a constant in her mind. While she has on occasion tentatively mentioned this carnivorous urge to Dr. Lecter he had advised her against admission to Dr. Bloom, enforcing the knowledge upon her that if Dr. Bloom had any indication in her pretty head that she should believe that Abigail assisted her father in his grisly murders she would see Abigail served to the FBI on a silver platter and locked up for good.

The ring of her phone brings her back to reality and she initiates the cleaner and wiper blades, scraping away the tantalizing fluid before picking up her phone, her brows furrow when she sees thename on her screen, she had thought that exchanging numbers was more of a formality at least, a tentative show of compassion at best and had never expected a call. "Agent Graha-Will, uh hi." She speaks into the phone nearly as awkwardly as the man on the other end "No, I'm not. I, well I went out hunting this morning. Dr. Lecter offered to teach me to cook venison and I was actually going to ask him to invite you to dinner some night, you know, if I don't manage to completely ruin whatever he intends to teach me." hearing barking in the background on his end she smiles, there has to be at least eight or more different "voices" that Will is shushing as if speaking to a crowed of toddlers "If this is a bad time, I can call you back after I have gotten to the doctor's hou-oh, well I will see you there then"

The man abruptly disconnects and she stares quizzically at the phone before shaking her head and putting the phone in her cup holder to drive. She had found it strange when, during their last get together Dr. Lecter had mentioned that Agent Graham felt responsible toward her, as if he owed it to her to guard her, protect her and she can only hope that he lives up to that. If her father's fate is any indication, it is not a matter if she will get caught but rather a matter of when, should she travel down the road that she is afraid of admitting even to Dr, Lecter.

Once on the highway she follows the directions that the doctor had given her on a slip of lightly floral scented paper, his handwriting beautiful and very easy to read unlike her own, it makes her wonder just how much self control he must possess at all times to maintain such a steady hand. Smiling she turns the radio on and listens to some senseless pop music only a moment before changing the station and settling on country, still annoying but a little better than hearing some whore talk about living life like she is "gonna die young", silently hoping that she does so the bitch would just shut the fuck up. It surprises Abigail how quickly and intensely anger rises up, she knows one thing though, if she were to tell Dr. Lecter he would advise she learn to control that anger because anger leaves evidence. His voice in her head causes her to take a deep calming breath, it is almost as if he is there with her, coaching her. Her hands slacken their grip on the wheel and she keeps her eyes on the road.

Another thirty minutes sees her pulling up in the largest driveway that she had ever seen, it could easily fit more than twenty cars, looking more like a horseshoe shaped parking lot than a driveway, the house so vast it sends shivers down her spine to look up at it, few lights on from the many windows but she knows that he will have been awake just as long as she has been ,possibly nearly finished fixing the lunch that he had mentioned they would share together. Pulling closer to the garage a shadow appears in a window and the heavy door opens to reveal a three car garage with two parked inside. Cutting her engine she gets out and begins to untie her doe but in nearly the blink of an eye a second pair of hands are helping her.

Abigail stops for a moment, she is surprised to see the doctor wearing casual clothes, a part of her never considered him likely to even own a pair of jeans let alone a dirty, faded, worn out pair. "Thank you" she mumbles lightly and he nods her welcome before hoisting the doe down for her while she fastens the drag to her body again. "No need for that, I would be remiss in considering myself an gentleman if I were to leave a woman to bear such a heavy burden while in my presence. Please remove it from your back." His smile is warm, one that makes her feel is reserved just for her "Thank you Doctor."

Abigail sheds the drag brace and unfastens it from the rope seeing the doctor grab the doe's forelegs "You did well my dear, this doe will provide many fine meals" his smile is now not only warm but one of pride as he effortlessly drags the carcass through the garage. Abigail retrieves her bag of extra clothing and toiletries and shuts her car door, hurrying after Hannibal, the garage door shutting behind the pair suddenly, making Abigail jump with surprise. Noting her round blue eyes in the sharp lighting the doctor chuckles "Relax dear Abigail." He coos softly and releases a hand on the carcass to key in a code that results in a secondary door opening, automatic lighting being triggered and illuminating his work space. Her mouth falls open in an unladylike manner which he catches quickly. "Now Abigail, I hope you do not wish to catch flies, please close your mouth, that is a rude facial gesture" Nodding she closes her mouth, looking for a moment at her feet before back up at him "I'm sorry, I am just not used to all of this. Your home is so big and this is nothing like the cabin we used for hunting in the woods back home. Thank you for inviting me" Pleased Hannibal flashes his approving smile once more and she breaths in. "I will hang this doe to drain the rest of the blood from her in the room there where her meat will not spoil while you shower and ready for lunch, Mr. Graham will be joining us shortly for lunch so please do hurry."

Abigail enters through the doorway he had indicated, flipping a light switch to reveal a windowless hallway, pausing to listen to directions to the guest bath where she is to clean herself up. Keying in a code he had told her opens a door into the kitchen where she pauses once more to take in the elegance of the room but remembering his request that she be expedient she hurries along knowing that she will get to study the room better soon. Her walk to the bathroom reveals priceless drawings and other wonderful works of art. Stepping closer she notices that it is the doctor's signature that adorns the corner of the drawings closest to her, judging from the style she concludes that they must all be his own drawings.

The bathroom takes her breath away, every detail is as meticulous as she has come to learn that Hannibal expects. Not a streak mars the glass mirror or a watermark the marble sink. Within arm's reach of the sink is a vanity type area with a chair of ornate wood and fine red velvet, the lights more natural there. Looking around she notices what appears to be a closet which is revealed to contain the toilet. Continuing her adventure of the bathroom larger than her bedroom had had been she sees frosted glass at the end. Inside is a seating area and an area for her clothes as well as a freshly folded white towel. Everything about this place is so pristine and sophisticated, so very Hannibal Lecter.

Pulling her clothes out she hangs them on the hangers provided, happy that the steam of her shower would smooth any wrinkles they had picked up in the bag. Disrobing she folds her camo clothes and sets the on the seating area before traveling to the other end of the shower where she finds three shower heads on each wall, another in the ceiling With a girlish smile she turns the water on and steps into the multi-directional flow, immediately feeling cleaner and reaching for her hair tie with one hand, her shampoo with the other. She had sat her shampoo and soap on a shelf within reach, something she loves even more about the whole room.

The suds grow as she steps from the water to lather her hair, soon washing it out and reaching for her soap, bubbles caressing her body and pulling away the dirt and sweat. Her eyes close blissfully as she soaks it all in.

-A.N.-

Hello there readers. So I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter, this is my first hesitant step into writing again, as you can see if you venture to my profile I have the majority of my stories incomplete. I will be looking for a Beat for this story to light a fire under my arse should I begin to neglect this story as well as help me to clear up any errors that it may have. Thank you for your time, reviews would be much appreciated, especially constructive criticisms that will help me make this story a worth while read


	2. a friendly lunch

A knock at the door.

Hannibal is there in a moment, dressed sharply as usual, his casual clothes folded neatly in his hamper. The crisp maroon of his dress shirt matches the glint in his eyes as he bows his head graciously to his guest "Will, I trust you brought your appetite? Lunch is ready and will be served when young Miss Hobbs is ready from her shower. She did well this morning, brought a very nice deer for us to work with. She expressed that her mother never taught her to cook and in order to feel completely self-sufficient she feels that she needs to learn to feed herself, we can't have her living off of that repulsive fast food now can we?" Hannibal smiles, his teeth not quite showing but the light against catching his eyes as he puts his hands out for Will's jacket, receiving it he hangs it on a hook before turning back to Will. "Forgive my socked feet, I was dressing when I saw your car in the drive. I will be but a moment."

With that the doctor gives another nod and goes to fetch his shoes, securing them to his feet before returning to the Special Agent. "Are you thirsty Will, some wine? Or perhaps a beer, I have a very decadent brew from Portland, Oregon." He inquires, appearing soundlessly in the room behind Will who is looking at some drawings. "I will always envy your hand Dr. Lecter, so steady, so sure in your precision. No thank you, just a glass of water please" He answers with a comfortable smile, seeming more at ease with himself than normal, the look of his eyes tells Hannibal that dear Will had gotten a real night's sleep, or as close to one as he has had in a very long time. "Yes, of course. Would you like me to bring it to you in here or would you prefer it in the kitchen"

"The kitchen will be fine" Will replies and follows after Lecter making a mental note to use the toilet after Abigail has finished her shower but the thought is cut off by a scream, her scream. His instinct leads Will to draw his gun and run in the direction of the scream, Hannibal on his heels worrying what has frightened his protégé, knowing that no one could have gotten into the house without him knowing full well of it and deducing that it must in fact have been an attack of her own mind. Luckily for them three Abigail had forgotten to lock the door and Will is able to barge in without harming Hannibal's lovely home one bit. "Abigail!" Will shouts "It's Will, I am coming, is anybody with you" he continues, pausing in speech but not movement as he proceeds to the steaming shower. Will's heart sinks at the sight of Abigail's pale form, her head tucked protectively down as she cowers in a corner "Daddy, Daddy is here." She wails and Graham hesitates, worrying that his nightmares have come true, that Garret Jacob Hobbs is indeed seeking his revenge, trying to finish what he intended to do but Hannibal's cool voice behind him soothes them both, kicking Will into action. "Abigail, I can assure you that not a soul is here beside yourself, Will and myself. Your father is quite dead still". Hannibal soothes. The special agent sets the gun down on top of her folded camo clothes and approaches her "Abigail, Abigail, it's me Will" he says before sinking down, ignoring the water soaking his clothes just long enough to pull her against his chest, one arm reaching up to shut the water off. "I have you Abby"

Hannibal stands eyeing the gun that Will has discarded before looking away, looking at his lovely pair. Her pale flesh glittering as if all drops were those of her fresh tears, the usually unsociable man clutching her tightly. The doctor tilts his head curiously, wondering if Will sees himself as providing comfort or receiving the scent of fear that had emanated from the special agent a moment before is now dampened beyond even Hannibal's keen senses' ability of perception. Reminding himself that it is rude to stare Lecter moves, retrieving another crisp towel "Will, Abigail. I think perhaps modesty dictates that drying off is in order, Will, I will fetch you some spare clothes and put your wet set in the dryer."

Leaving again Hannibal finds a clean pair of sweat pants and white tee shirt, returning with them he sets them down. "Do not fret about water on the floor, I will clean it up later my friends. Abigail, how do you feel now? Better?" Looking up the teen nods quietly from her place of protection against Will's chest, whimpering slightly when Will stands and accepts Hannibal's proffered towel. Taking his cue Hannibal hesitates only a moment before leaving the room to his patient and his protégé. Now that the moment has passed Will feels awkward as he strips, wrapping the cloth around his waist to wring his shorts out in the sink, sighing when he finds that until they have been properly dried he could never feel comfortable sitting in Hannibal's home he resorts to going commando, making a mental note to replace this pair of sweats with a new pair out of courtesy His back is turned away from Abigail so that she may feel a little more comfort in dressing.

Downstairs Hannibal waits, his mind in Abigail and his own terrible nightmares of youth, close to her own age. He worries about the psychological toll they may take on her and whether they will interfere with his plans for her. His reverie, however, is soon disrupted by the girl in question and his patient. Standing he wraps his arms around her in a unprecedented show of affection. "We will eat, then we will retire to the sitting room to discuss what it is you saw. You are safe Abigail, here with Will and myself. Please keep that in mind" He kisses her forehead tenderly, eyeing Will, only the slightest of nods escapes as he mentally gives his approval of the younger man's appearance in his clothing, one corner of his lips upturned pleasantly. Abigail hesitates a moment, her heart still beating wildly within her chest but she calms much quicker having both men nearby and she nods before following Hannibal, her hands held fast at her sides self consciously. "I'm sorry for scaring you bo-" Hannibal cuts her off "None of that my dear, we will discuss what you saw after lunch, for now focus on nourishing your body." Hannibal leads the two of them to the kitchen where he has set up three bar stools around the counter "I usually take my lunch in here when I am not at the office, the dinning room feels far too formal for a lunch. I hope you do not mind"

The pair of guests shake their heads in the negative, taking their seats beside each other, across from Lecter. "Will, are you still interested in water or is something stronger calling to you now?" "Water please, I feel...very thirsty" Will smiles and nods, glancing out of the corner of his eye to check on Abigail's condition, checking her steadiness and noticing a slight tremble that she is taking great care to hide, she is doing well, nearly to the point that will contemplates second guessing himself to the point of wondering if he is just imagining the tiny tremors in her arms. "And Abigail, I was not sure what you like to drink so I purchased some pop, will that be fine or would you like water as well?" Abigail weighs her options for a moment, the sudden craving for sodium and sweetness presenting its self. "I will take the pop please." Nodding to his guests he turns and pours a bottle of filtered water for Will and a glass of pop for Abigail over ice before handing them their drinks and pouring himself a glass of wine. "I believe the saying is, it's five o'clock somewhere correct?" He smirks and the pair chuckle lightly.

After sitting down Hannibal takes a bite of his sandwich, chewing carefully and dabbing at his lips with a napkin "So Abigail, last we spoke on the subject of your future you seemed aware of which direction you wish to head, is that still the case?" she nods eagerly, her youth showing through in that moment of fine hair slipping into her eyes "Yes." she turns to Will "I would like to join the FBI, to help save others the way that you saved me." Taking a bite of his Will eats slowly, buying himself some time and looking neither in the eye. Once he has chewed so long that he knows that he can't draw it out any longer. "Well the thing about the FBI is that their testing is designed to pick up any instability, with the right amount of therapy now, you may be stable enough. Just, please don't quote me on that" He pauses "Are you thinking about continuing therapy now that you are out of the hospital?" Abigail nods but Hannibal speaks first. "I have suggested that she begin to see me as well as continuing to see Dr. Bloom, it is my belief that maintaining a strong and wide support system that she will heal much quicker and much more efficiently, for now though she and I are committing to a series of friendly encounters, what was your term Abigail? Hanging out? I believe that was it, and that term of course sounds much nicer" The doctor beams proudly at her before returning to his food. "I'm applying for some jobs so that I can support myself while I am healing. So far it has been really hard, with my name being in so many news papers and magazines."

Will quiets, again retreating to the recesses of his mind but this time going over conversations that he had had in recent history before he comes to a conversation with the local county animal control when they came to renew his dogs' licenses _"You dogs are always so happy and healthy, you are doing a good job Mr. Graham, I wish there were more citizens like you, we have far too many animals and far too few able to give them the help they need, the shelter is always so over-crowded. Anyway, I can see you want to get back to your business. Have a nice day Mr. Graham"_ "Abigail, how do you feel about animals, like domestic animals? Are you any good with them?" He asks but a part of him already knows the answer, being near animals for work may be just what she needs, quid pro quo. The animals may sooth her soul, keep her grounded and as he knows are much easier to be social with than humans, whereas the animals would get the love and care that he could see in her eyes when he had asked the question. Abigail nods "I love animals, dogs especially. I am pretty good with them, especially if they like to take hikes for their exercise." She had always wanted a dog but her father wouldn't let her have one, he said that the scent of a dog would spook the deer that was their main source of meat though he always wondered what the real reason was. She will never know though. "I may know of a place, the shelter in my county is looking for full time employees." Will says, not really realizing that by mentioning that he was, in effect, offering himself up to advocate for a position for her but on second thought he realizes that is just what a responsible party would do, support her and help her in any way possible and doing so may ease his conscience.

-A.N.-

A HUGE thank you to Kendra Luehr and Srta Ka for your reviews. :)

so I currently have no life so this is my second update, they will not always be so close together but I hope this one isn't a let down


	3. escamotage

The lunch had continued with pleasant conversation ending with Will being called away to a scene leaving Abigail an Hannibal free to dress the doe and package most of the meat away, only keeping out the loins that Hannibal intends to teach her with. "Watch and listen closely Miss Hobbs. We begin by seasoning the meat with salt and pepper, after that we will heat some olive oil to sear both sides of the meat. Now take your portion and do as I just did." The doctor indicates her portion of meat and pan, nodding her head she does as he told her, so far nothing too needing of skill. "Good job Abigail, Once the meat is finished place it on that plate and cover it with the foil tightly to seal in the heat while we make up the sauce." Nodding again she glances over at the pre-measured ingredients next to her then back to the meat, the familiar scent of it filling her nose and making her close her eyes with a smile."Abigail, now I believe is the time to remove the meat from the heat." Hannibal urges and her eyes snap open to see his knowing smirk fade away. "While we cook would you care to discuss with me where you went just now?" The fatherly look of concern on his face masks the glee inside.

_"Abigail, in the kitchen I have two aprons, one for myself and one for you. Would you pull them out of the pantry while I bring the meat inside." Abigail happily agrees and goes in, slightly daunted by the kitchen but quickly finding the aprons, loving how hers has the elegance of a 50's style and carrying his to Hannibal but she had given him just enough time to switch the meats, packaging the venison and putting it in the freezer and pulling the substitution that had been defrosting since this morning and has reached the perfect temperature. Platting the non-venison he carries it in, meeting her at the doorway "Ah, you found the aprons, fantastic, if you don't mind holding it for a moment longer so that I may set this down"_

Young miss Hobbs shakes her head "No where really, the food just really smells good, I can't wait to smell the finished product" She says as she plates the meat and seals it "good, now add the onions first, once they are soft we will add everything else and allow it to boil. After that has finished we will simmer until the sauce has thickened, usually we would pour it with a spoon over the meat but as we have just eaten we will package the meal away to heat later" Hannibal watches as she adds the ingredients, stirring them together occasionally until the mixture has come to a boil. After she sets it to simmer he smiles and squeezes her shoulder "I have an exceptional nose and do you know what me nose tells me right now Abigail? No? It tells me that you have done perfectly well with this meal, you took care not to overcook a single aspect while also being confident enough to thoroughly cook each aspect. I am proud of you. With this natural talent you will be feeding yourself properly in no time" His smile is just like her father's in that moment, paternal and predatory, a tiger training a cub but she feels no fear, no trace of the panic that struck her down in the shower. Instead she feels home. Checking his watch Hannibal sighs "Alas my little lamb our time together must be cut short, I have to get ready for an appointment. My only appointment of the day." Abigail nods "Okay, I'll go get my stuff." She pauses "Thank you, Dr. Lecter, for treating me so well." The smile she offers him is that of an A student supplying an outstanding report card to a parent and he moves, tugging her against his broad chest. "If you need me, I will be there. And please, call me Hannibal when we are alone, there is no reason for so much formality among friends." He moves away, hands on her shoulders and smiles down at her "Have you ever been to an opera?" When the girl shakes her head he clucks "That will not do, I must see to it that you learn some culture Abigail. Would you like to accompany me sometime soon?" "I would, yes please...Hannibal" that innocent, naive smile again "Very good. I am pleased. Now if you will excuse me, I will be down shortly and we may depart together" he mentions, reminding her that her car is in his garage politely. "My office has a lovely library if you enjoy reading." She nods her thanks and he leaves her to find the way on her own.

Like a child at a museum she has to keep herself from touching the fine drawings of places she had never seen, probably will never see, her face aglow at the intricate detail of each. Eventually she finds his home office and her eyes light up, his lovely library is nearly floor to ceiling, framed pictures take up residence on the shelves alongside books, both old and new, and artifacts seemingly from around the world. Her fingers trace the spine of a thick leather bound book before her eyes go to his thick desk. Sitting in his seat she smiles and takes a deep breath with her eyes closed, the scent of books surrounds her, relaxing her. When she opens her eyes again they are drawn to a roll-a-dex and curiosity nips at her. Looking around Hannibal is no where to be seen so she pulls a pen and a fine sheet of linen paper close to her and flips through whispering names on each address card beginning with _G_, ignoring most until she is a breath away from _Grah_ and jumping at the sudden voice behind her "You will not find Will's information in there, that would be sloppy of me. Patient information, including contact information is kept separately from those I am acquainted. That is what you are looking for, is it not."

The cannibal's tone is sharp, he is in all essence a parent word-lashing his child. "If you wanted to visit our friend you need just ask, either him or myself, you need not go through the hassle of rummaging through my personal things" her face is downcast, not because she is caught, she doesn't care about getting into trouble, but because she feels as though she has let Hannibal down in a major way, she realizes she has betrayed his trust. When she looks up, she opens her mouth to speak, closing it and reopening it, to him she looks like a fish gasping for water and his body language softens "Abigail, promise me you will not invade my privacy again? Please? And then I will provide you with good Will's home address."

Abigail nods and Hannibal smiles softly, stepping forward he writes the address and folds the paper, handing it to his protege "He keeps a spare key hidden inside of a potted plant, you will see a small, smooth rock sitting in the pot, attached to it is a used pill container and the key is inside." Hannibal smiles at her and she smiles back before going around him to actually retrieve her things then follows him out and into the garage to drive off, watching him follow her and close the garage door behind himself. She lets out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding, like a heavy coat had been lifted off of her, like she had escaped the guillotine somehow but not sure why she feels like that in the first place. Looking down at the paper she unfolds it with one hand and smiles, Hannibal had included a little map, his knowledge of her shining through in the fact that he had not drawn the map from his place to Wills but instead from her modest apartment to Will's realizing that she would want to stop by and pay Will a visit later.

-A.N-

the recipe used in this chapter: www. venisonrecipes cherry-glazed-venison-cutlets. html

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it serves a purpose really, if I had continued simply in order to get to where I wanted to end up this would end up a few thousand words with half of that being time filler to account for time that I can ignore or brush past the way that I am doing things. The next chapter is already in progress because of this and I know exactly where it will end up even if I have to beat it into submission. Please enjoy.

Those who are waiting for the lovely Alana and grumpy old Jack, they are powdering their noses and will be along shortly


	4. in the air tonight

When she finally opens her door it is one thirty, not sure exactly what to do she cleans up, Abigail notices that she is a much more ordered and clean person since being under Hannibal's wing, hardly any dust or disorder plagues her small apartment, paid for with part of a monthly stipend from the government much like a member of WIT-SEC The little that there is to clean is done quickly and again she is left with nothing to do.

Groaning she flops down onto her freshly made bed and lays, eyes focused on the ceiling before slowly drifting closed. A small smile lights her lips as her hand travels down her body, slowing over her breasts before continuing down. Her hand slides along the zipper of her pants and on toward her crotch, her mind's eye imagining what Will would look like touching himself, touching her but the image is shattered in an instant when her father appears, her mind showing him butchering a girl, butchering her. Screaming she sits bolt upright and clutches her chest, desperate to catch the breath that threatens to flee her shaking body. Looking to her bedside she furrows her brow. It was all a dream, a horrible dream, she realizes noticing that her hands had never left her chest in a pose similar to an Egyptian mummy. Seven o'clock, she decides to change yet again and start driving the hour to Will's house, hoping he will be home, hoping he won't mind her showing up. He has been avoiding her, she knows he has been trying to. It's worse than the last time, he must know, in her heart she knows he knows.

By eight o'clock she is changed, her hair and makeup redone and her car pulling out of her parking spot. Her eyes flicker to the side of her apartment, the stark word CANNIBAL painted in fresh red, that hadn't been there when she got home earlier. It seems some people refuse to let her father's sins die with him even now. "Text Dr. Bloom: they tagged my place again, what should I do?" She dictates to her phone's software before her mind goes back to Will. For someone who has pointedly avoided her she is surprised that he had offered his help in finding her a job earlier but she smiles. Will has his charm. He doesn't sugar coat anything, he hands her a jagged little pill and watches for her reaction in a way she has only noticed Hannibal do as well. For all the tact in the world the two men in her life don't seem to use it with her, at least as far as she can tell though sometimes it almost feels as if that is all Hannibal uses with her is tact and specialized, perfectly chosen wording.

Before she knows it Abigail is pulling up to a house, she hadn't noticed herself checking the directions or even that Alana had responded to her. After cutting her engine she glances at her phone reading the doctor's words that she supposes is meant as comfort before replying with a quick thanks and saying that she is tired so is going to bed, ending with a good night she shuts her phone off, pulling the battery out and leaving it in the car before reaching over to grab a brown bag.

The walk to the house is short and she finds the key right where Hannibal said it would be, sliding it easily into the lock she opens the door to find a hoard of dogs ready to greet her. "Hey there puppies" She says quietly but enthusiastically before pulling a package of bologna out of the bag, ripping pieces up and tossing it to the dogs. Closing the door she removes her shoes and walks with socked feet to keep the noise down though the sounds of claw tipped toes was sure to mask her movements anyway. She stops, the dogs mimicking her as a wail comes from another room, all heads tilt to the side before she steps forward again, slower, more hesitantly than before. The wail again but this time she doesn't stop and a low growl comes from the same room as the wail. Still Abigail doesn't stop, not until a brown head peeks out from the room, white teeth nearly glowing in the faint light of the house, the growl getting louder. That is when Abigail stops, she stands still and furrows her brow "Is Will alright? Is it the nightmares again?"

She isn't sure why she speaks to the dog, to sooth him or herself but the others move forward and mill about their brother before some return to her, nuzzling against her hands and legs. Pulling the last of the bologna out she kneels down and holds it out to the brown dog who hesitantly steps forward, sniffs it and then takes it from her before retreating quickly. When Will wails again, followed by groaning Winston lets her pass though follows warily behind. Abigail pauses when she sees the man sweat-soaked and tangled in sheets, suffering from nightmares herself she hesitates in moving forward again. His sleep seems to be deep as well as tormented, most would have woken from her presence but his body is already overloaded with sensations so she does not register. Softly she climbs into the bed, wary of his thrashing limbs until she can take his face between her hands "Will. Stop." She commands in a tone reminiscent of Hannibal, full of authority and it works, Will snaps awake though the terror in his eyes as he lurches back and onto the floor reveals that he is not sure that he is awake. "Will, it's me, it's Abigail. You were having a nightmare." The feral look on his face so similar to the snarl his dog had exhibited moments earlier makes her voice break, afraid that he will attack her but Winston senses that and nips Will's hand sending a signal to Will that he is awake before sitting and pressing his head against Will's bare thigh, the most comfort that the dog can provide while his friend remains standing. "Will?" Abigail asks quietly, the fear evident in her voice, to her surprise his voice is cold, cutting through the darkness like a scalpel. "What are you doing here Abigail? In my house." His voice is a growl that sends goosebumps up her arms. "In my bed?"

When she doesn't speak he step forward and Abigail whimpers "I...I wanted to thank you, for earlier. Will..." she stops as the phone rings, the sound makes Will shake as if shivering of a layer of snow before entering a house, he stands more slumped than a moment before, his entire demeanor changing with that simple sound "Stay here" He orders her before retreating.

The empath lifts the phone off of the cradle and puts it to his ear, grunting an affirmation before falling silent again and listening. "She is here, no. I don't know why she said she was going to sleep, I invited her over to watch a movie. I don't know, maybe she was just self conscious or something, I empathize with criminals not teenage girls...no, you are right, sorry for snapping it has just been a long day. Do you mind if we get back to the movie? I could really use a cinematographic distraction about now. What? no, we aren't dri-why would I let a teenager fresh out of a hospital drink, I'm not exactly the image of parental supervision now am I? Good night Alana, I will make sure she is home in time for her appointment with you tomorrow, I don't want her out driving at night, we know better than anyone what goes bump in the night. Good night." With that Will hangs up with Alana, once again finding himself covering for the teenager despite his instincts, not sure why. When he returns to the room she is sitting on his bed, surrounded by his dogs and showing each of them the same affection that he shows them which makes him smile, it reminds him that her whole life isn't dark. Unlike himself she can heal, all but one scar will fade with the proper therapy. "You can't be sneaking into my house Abigail. It is rude, it is...it's not okay, okay?" Nothing is left of the voice he had summoned upon waking up with her touching his face. "I had another nightmare, in my dream I watched my father kill a girl, I couldn't stop him, I was afraid that if I tried he would kill me too, the only thing I could do was wake up" she whispers, staring down at the little tan chihuahua-terrier curled up in her lap. He doesn't feel the need to ask where she got his address, there is only one person ingrained into their lives enough to have been the glue between them. Will sits at the foot of his bed so that there is ample space between the two of them, taking a deep breath. "Abigail, I know your secret, I talked to Hannibal about it, he convinced me not to tell Jack." He doesn't see but Abigail's eyes flash with betrayal as she looks down at the small dog and strokes it's wiry fur "I will keep your secret Abigail, I won't tell anyone about Boyle, it's between you, me and Dr. Lecter now. You have to understand that if anyone else finds out, or even has the slightest hint that you killed Boyle both Lecter and I will go down with you, accessories after the fact, among other charges. We will lose our careers, our credibility and will serve sentences for obstructing justice. Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone, not your diary, not Dr. bloom, not even your goldfish"

Abigail nods, relief in her heart, relief that he does not know about the girls, relief that he doesn't hate her for killing Boyle. "Thank you Will. For everything." she sits still, she wants to hug him but she knows better. "Is that why you usually avoid me when you can?" He shakes his head "Not really, it is a few things really. Nothing against you Abigail, really. I am just...not good with people." He covers his face after realizing that he /really/ sounded like a teenager himself, he might as well have repeated the word 'like' and wave around some pom poms. "Are you hungry?" He asks suddenly as he feels his stomach grumble. "I could use some coffee and food" He looks down "and pants" He remembers that he is wearing only his boxer-briefs and a sweat stained tee-shirt. "and a shower" He grumbles as the list seems to continue on and on, ending with him standing and going to a drawer to get fresh clothes. "I'm going to shower and then I will be right out, do you mind waiting in the living room?" He asks her, holding his new clothes before him, covering his groin as she nods and stands to walk out, the pack following her out to settle around her on the couch where she resumes petting the tiniest of the dogs.

Will groans as he shuts the restroom door behind himself, setting down the clothes only to reveal what is obviously an erection, one that refuses to go away. He worries that she had noticed it but there isn't much he can do about that now really so he starts up the water and gets in to relieve and clean himself as quickly and quietly as possible. Only ten minuets later he mentally berates himself for being so quick on the draw but exits the bathroom fully clothed and calmed down in every sense of the word. "So I take it you don't feel like sleeping tonight? Want a cup of coffee? We can..i don't know really. I don't usually have guests over, as I am sure you can tell by the mess." She nods about the coffee and listens to Will speak as he starts a pot, smiling whenever his back is turned "Maybe after the coffee we can go for a walk? It's only like ten thirty but you're right, I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to." She falls silent for a moment before her lip starts quivering "Do you hate me will? Do you think I'm ugly for what I did?"

It takes Will a moment to will himself to look her in the eyes "No, I don't. I am glad that you are alive, even if you broke into my house. I just wish it hadn't come to that. You deserve better" Hannibal's words ring in his ears as he speaks to her. In another uncharacteristic move he reaches over and wipes a tear from her face, he doesn't however expect the way she leans into his touch and closes her eyes. He isn't sure how exactly how to describe the feeling he has in that moment but it is far from paternal as he feels his jeans tighten slightly at the sight of the beautiful, broken young woman in his kitchen. In that moment the coffee machine beeps and he pulls back slowly before turning to fix a couple mugs "Coffee? Cream?" He asks her, receiving a nod for both.

Abigail hadn't intended to break down, nor had she expected to cry or have Will wipe the tears away. The night seems in the mood for surprises and her young heart beats a little differently as she wonders if this is how normal eighteen year-olds feel. When they are alone with a boy, no, a man. No boy had ever stood a candle to how she feels right now, how could an average small town boy ever when compared to a jaded, scruffy faced man, like her more animal than exactly human but in a different way. She is a wolf, soft and always thinking, predatory and self-preserving. He is a dog, loyal despite being beaten down. He can read the wolf, imitate the wolf, but his drive is to protect. Sitting around two mugs of coffee are the young wolf and the world-wary wolfhound. She smiles softly and looks away, blushing "I'm sorry. For being so...creepy? I should have called, I shouldn't have cri-"

Will cuts her off "Don't apologize for crying, not for that. I forgive you for breaking in but never ask forgiveness for being human. Crying is normal, it is not weak, it is human. To be able to cry in front of someone, that denotes trust. Do you see me as a friend, Abigail?" She nods and he smiles back "Good, I could use another friend"

* * *

-A.N.-

Okay so this update took a little lot longer to get up than I thought it would and to be completely honest I am like half asleep but COULD NOT sleep until I posted this so I hope it is not too horrible.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I am glad that you like my story so far and I am happy to see where your minds are taking you with this fic because I have it completely mapped out in my head and I love being able to redirect readers and play with all your beautiful minds *muah* okay before I pass out on my keyboard I will hit upload and see you all soon. Much love

WOOT! Abigail has finally been added to FF's character filter. Yay for us!

Kendra- I love you. lol you are so awesome, my lovely Doctah. I know NO french whatsoever. I just did a synonym search and happneed to come across a french word that fit perfectly

Abigill fan- I really hate to break it to you but in the _flashback_ Hannibal did a switch-a-roo, that's why he sent her to get the aprons, he put the deer away and grabbed some human. 3

SweetFaith06- Thank you, I am so happy to hear that so many people love my description of his house. I just realized that one thing I described about his shower seemed a little more dramatic then I meant it but I am a lazy bones so I don't plan to update and swap the old for a revision. At this stage I see Will as more gentlemanly, he isn't as jaded as in the the RD book so I feel that he wanted to look at her but is just so dang polite and lovable lol. ad no, you weren't driving me crazy I love reviews they are like crack haha. Hannibal is very aware that he is playing matchmaker. I loves last ep where he said that he and Will will protect her but I obviously ship Abigill so I am interpreting it more like daddy Hanni making sure that his new daughter ends up with the best of the best that he has hand picked for her.

Merrylex - YAY I am so excited that this feels like an episode to you because I naturally write in script format where you literally tell people what to see in hopes that the director will see things more clearly from your POV so writing novel format is really hard for me the last few years. I am glad that I bland it well enough. Thank you

And to my non-reviewers. Thank you for taking the time out to read my fic, it is so exciting to see all the countries that my story is being read in. Thank you, thank you.

oookkkaayyyy, seriously off to bed now. g'night yall


End file.
